Blood
by Phantom Vampiress
Summary: What happens when Markus' daughter and Amelia's niece get involved with the Lycans? And when Kraven becomes hell bent on taking over the coven, what'll happen when a certain hybrid, a lycan, and two vampires stand against him? better then it sounds
1. The Warning

_Only my second story of so im welcome to both reviews and flames. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own UnderWorld, but Tatiana and Aiden are mine_

_**IMPORTANT: **Michael is already a lycan in this story and Selene isn't in it (sorry selene fans)_

………………………………

_For years the blood war between vampires and lycans had been raging. Many from both sides had been tortured and executed for over half a millennium. In these modern times, the battles continue to go on without mercy, but that is soon to change…hopefully._

Snow danced down from the heavens one cold December night. Inside the Hungarian mansion of Ordogaz, a meeting was being held. Kraven stood before the coven of vampires. His jaw clamped firmly shut and ice blue eyes spoke the volumes of his anger as he gazed over the pale faces before him.

"One or more of you have broken one of this coven's most sacred rules. I have my suspicions as to whom the guilty might be, but I would prefer that the arraigned come forward." He opened.

There were a few moments of silence as the vampires allowed this information to settle in. He continued,

"I'm giving this person one chance to admit their crime, and maybe they will not be punished as severely as the laws demand. But if they refuse, their punishment will be death!"

At this declaration, many eyes within the room became wide. A lone female vampire near the back of the crowd watched the regent with a fixed eye. She was clad in the skin-tight black leather body suit of all female Death Dealers. A corset, just as black, hugged her lithe figure. Her feet were hidden by black combat boots, which held a silver dagger within their straps. Attached to both her thighs were gun holsters. A trench coat covered her body down to her ankles and skin-tight leather gloves clothed her delicate hands.

Her eyes glowed with the same icy color as Kraven's and her waist length red-brown hair hide half her face. She listened to the second-in-command as he made his last statement.

"Whoever you are, you have until tomorrow evening to confess your crime. Meeting adjourned."

And with those final words she sank into the shadows and disappeared into the cold night.

………………………..

okay, deadly short. But lets see what people think before I post the second chapter. That is, if they think anything at all about this story


	2. Tatiana and Aiden

Alrighty then! So it appears that "Blood" has gotten a few fans already. So I'll do a kindness and give them the second chapter.

…………………………

In the heart of the dark city, the vampiress searches for her comrade. One who has committed the same sinful crimes as she, fraternizing with the enemy. In this case, the lycans.

Her name is Tatiana Corvinus, daughter of Markus Corvinus. For years she'd been competing with Kraven for the position of temporary leader, but this was not her biggest concern at this moment in time. Right now she needed to her friend, Aiden. Aiden was the niece of Amelia. The two had been near inseparable while growing up and were practically sisters. However, even the bonds of sisterhood couldn't control the worry Tatiana felt growing in the pit of her stomach, Kraven's words still echoing in her head. This whole mess was Aiden's fault to begin with anyway. Ever since she'd found that lycan, Michael, she'd put herself in the line of fire with the coven and what's worse is that she also got Tatiana involved with one of them…their leader, Lucian.

Tatiana's destination was a crumbling apartment deep within the city depths. It didn't take her very long to find it. Rushing into the elevator, she slammed the button in for the eleventh floor. Once the doors dinged open, she was off again. Sprinting down the short hallway, her boots thumping against the dirty red carpet, mimicking the same action her heart was doing inside her chest. Without even bothering to knock, she opens the old wooden door to Michael's apartment. Her nose and ears are immediately assaulted by the smells and sounds of pleasure. Following the sounds of ecstasy, she found two bodies rolling around on top of Michael's bed. Granted she had heard their moans and Aiden's small screams of bliss a while back, but it was much worse standing in front of them.

Deciding the only way she'd be able to get their attention was by yelling, that's exactly what she did.

"We've got a problem!"

The sudden shout gave both the occupants on the bed a fright. Michael's feet became entangled within the fabric of the sheets, causing him to stumble over himself and fall to the ground with a thundering bang. Aiden instantly went from laying down to sitting up. The remaining blankets only covering her more sensitive areas since Michael took most of the bedding down with him.

"Jesus! Can't you fuckin' knock!" Aiden hissed out, the anger clearly shinning in her blue eyes at being interrupted.

"We don't have TIME FOR KNOCKING! You both need to get off your naked asses, but some clothes on, and get out. And I mean like, oh, NOW!" came Tatiana's screamed response as she began throwing the disregarded clothes on the floor back at their owners.

Aiden knew something was up if the normally quiet, calm, and collected vampire before her was shouting. Tucking a few stray locks of her ink black, shoulder length hair behind her ear Aiden gave her sister a confused look before standing to put on her black body suit.

"Kraven knows someone has gone against the coven. Im not sure if he knows precisely who it is, but he has his "suspicions". We only have until tomorrow evening to confess." She explained as the lovers got themselves dressed. Michael threw out the question Aiden was about to ask.

"How did he find out?"

Tatiana shook her head. "I don't know. I've weighed the options for us and I think our best chance is to tell Kraven and put you in hiding, Michael."

Aiden made a sound of disgust, causing the other immortals to look at her expectantly.

"So what if that prick knows? Tati, think for a moment. Just who is your father? Who is my aunt? You and I outrank Kraven. We have nothing to worry about." She spoke with great confidence.

"If this were any other situation, Aiden, yes, we would outrank him. But in incident like this, where one of our most hallowed laws has been broken, even we are at his mercy. Plus, Amelia is over in New York governing the New World Coven. She couldn't get here in time to help us even if she wanted too regardless of the fact that my father's Awakening is soon upon us."

Aiden thought this over for a moment, her brow knitting together as the ugly truth of Tatiana's words came crashing down. At last she seemed to accept it and raised her head so she was looking her "sister" of nearly two millenniums right in the eye.

"What do you purpose we do?"

A small, almost unnoticeable smile graced Tatiana's lips at Aiden's understanding.

"I'll bring Michael to the UnderWorld. He'll be safe with Lucian and the other lycans. You return to the mansion and wait for my return. If anyone stops to ask where you've been, tell them you've been out patrolling."

Aiden bowed her head, shrugged on her leather jacket and walked out the door. Once she left, Tatiana turned her attention to the lycan standing to her left. He had just barely gotten the laces of his boots tied when he was roughly grabbed by the hood of his brown plaid jacket and brought over to the window. Throwing up the window, Tatiana stuck her head out and scanned the area for any unpleasant faces. Sensing that the coast was clear, she signaled to Michael to follow her. Getting up upon the windowsill, she came to a crouching position before standing up as best she could and jumped. Her hair and trench coat flew up as she fell. Even from such a height she managed to land gracefully on her feet, like a cat. She looked up at Michael, in anticipation. Michael, who still wasn't quite used to newly given powers, was leaning out the window, mouth agape, starring at Tatiana like she was crazy for wanting him to follow suit.

She gave him a glare and placed her hands on her shapely hips and started tapping her foot impatiently.

Gulping, Michael climbed up just as the vampire had. He shut his eyes and jumped, expecting to break a couple bones on the landing. He landed on his feet, but fell backwards onto his butt. Giving the female before him a sheepish grin he stood up and allowed her to escort him to the lycan pack. The pair headed down into the dimly lit subway. Pushing past a small crowd of people, they were able to make their way into the shadowy tunnels, which concealed the wolves. Jumping down a manhole their trek continues for some twenty minutes as they made their way through the mud. It wasn't long before the walls began to echo with the sounds of a sparring round, which the lycans held often to keep their senses on high alert and their bodies in shape. Lifting up some grubby plastic that hung from the room and served as a makeshift door, they entered.

Roughly twenty lycans had crowded around to watch and cheer on the match going on. A large lycan, who towered over Tatiana by two feet, approached them. Raze. He lowered his head in respect for Tatiana and merely nodded in Michael's direction. Since Tatiana's relationship with Lucian had been going on for nearly three months, about the same length as Michael and Aiden's, she was considered to be the Alpha Female within the lycan clan and none dared to fight her, even if they met on the battle field for all feared what Lucian would do should she be harmed.

"May I help you?" his deep voice rang throughout the caverns.

Tatiana couldn't help but give a small smile. Even after all this time, his ridiculously deep voice still made her want to giggle.

"Yes." She began, "Michael needs to stay here for a while. Kraven suspects something and it wouldn't be wise for him to be gallivanting around. Please inform Lucian of this unseemly predicament."

Raze bowed his head one more time as Tatiana spun on her heels and left the pack behind only to return to another darkness above the pavement.

…………………………

Is it getting better? I hope you guys like this story. In all honesty, this was written about half a year ago and it's in two parts. Once the first half of the story is written, please let me know if you guys want to read the sequel.


	3. You Have My Answer

Huzzah! People actually like this story! Im so happy. Well since I have such wonderfully loyal readers, I shall give you what you want…the third chapter! Enjoy.

…………………………

Back at Ordogaz, Aiden has taken up residents in Tatiana's room, waiting for the return of the elder vampire. She stood by the frosted French windows, gazing blankly out at the twirling snow when the large dark oak doors flew open and suddenly slam shut. Now standing in the room is Tatiana. She leaned up against the doors and slowly slid down them before coming to a sitting position on her whine colored carpet. Aiden turned her troubled eyes to her friend.

"What are we to do? Are we truly going to tell Kraven?" she asked in a hushed voice.

A sigh passed over Tatiana's red lips as she spoke in the same low tone, "We must, Aiden. If we don't, we'll surely be killed"

Aiden rested her weary body alongside the windows and tried to think of a way to get out of this scrape. Soon, it seemed as if a light bulb had gone off over her head and she gave a smile, which made Tatiana cock an elegant eyebrow in perplexity.

"Why don't we wake your father? He IS the first vampire after all. Indubitably he'll be able to assist us and he has more power then Kraven or anyone else within the Covens after all." She said with a smile.

The vampire on the floor looked at her companion with a look of shock running across her face. No one had ever dared to attempt an Awakening by himself or herself. The laws demanded that one Elder MUST be present and the council has to be there. Aiden was old, yes, but she was still considered to be too young to witness an Awakening. She would have no idea of what she would be doing, just as she had, obviously, no idea of what she was suggesting. Tatiana had been to enough of these ceremonies to understand the complexity of them and knew just how to run it, after all, she was older the Viktor. Her eyes went wide with the proposition, but they soon returned to their normal size as she deliberated over the initiative. Another sigh came from her.

"If push comes to shove, we shall break the chain, but only if we absolutely have to. Remember Aiden; you have never seen an Awakening. You'd be flying blind." The older vampiress explained.

Aiden nodded her head. "I understand. Did Michael get to the pack alright?"

"Yes. Raze is with him and he'll inform Lucian of the situation."

"When will I be able to enter the lycan pack, Tati?" she suddenly asked.

"Aiden, they aren't that familiar with you yet. They're still suspicious of Michael. You'd probably be attacked and killed on sight. Or at least detained. They only trust me because Im with Lucian."

Aiden glanced out the window and saw the large gate doors open to let a jet-black Lexis drive through.

"So…shall we go submit to Kraven's demands? He just pulled in."

"It would be ill-advised not to."

Kraven had just entered through the doors of the Hungarian mansion when two female vampires approached him, both wearing a solemn expression upon their faces.

"Evening, ladies." He gave a curt nod in their direction before he started off towards his study. Tatiana, who stepped in his path, cut his stride short.

"We need to talk, Kraven." She said.

A small smirk came across his features. "Do we now, Tatiana? And whatever about, beautiful?" sarcasm dripped from every word he spoke.

Aiden came up beside him. "Private matters."

"Then follow me."

Kraven led them down the hall to his study. Once Aiden crossed the threshold, he closed the door. Sitting down in a plush leather armchair, he fixed his eyes upon the two women in front of him. The Cheshire grin never leaving his face. Kraven knew what this was about. He had suspected that these two were the ones who had broken the laws, but he couldn't openly accuse them since he had no solid evidence against them. The best he'd been able to do was hold that meeting in hopes that they would come forward. It appeared that his plan had worked.

"Im so glad you ladies decided to come forward with your blasphemy. It'd be such a shame to destroy such beautiful creatures." He said smoothly.

Tatiana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut it, Kraven."

"How did you learn of this?" Aiden shyly asked the regent.

Kraven leaned slightly forward in his seat before he answered her. "I admit I didn't have the whole picture, but I did, however, presume that you two were the guilty ones. Once you started sneaking around and then the mansion began smelling like dogs, I knew something was up."

"So what will become of us?" came Aiden's meek question.

"That will be for the council to decide. But I'll be sure to put in a good word about your willing confession once they arrive. Leave for now."

Both women headed for the door, but they were soon stopped by Kraven's voice.

"Not you, Aiden. I wish to speak with you in private."

Aiden looks over to her sister with worry written in her eyes. The best Tatiana could do was giving her a small nod and motion for her to go before turning the brass handle and taking her leave of the room. Aiden stood staring at the closed door a moment longer before she glanced over her shoulder and gave the regent a defiant look.

"What do you want?" she snapped, regaining some of her spunk from earlier that evening.

Standing, Kraven made his way over to the smaller vampire. He came up behind her, her eyes following his every move, and placed his hands on her rounded hips. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck and began planting small butterfly kisses on her smooth skin.

"You know I alone can save you from the council's wrath." He spoke in a lustful voice as his hands started to roam her lower body. Aiden shivered with disgust. "I'll tell them you were put up to it if you give the names of the lycans. Think of it. You'll be free from punishment and be on the arm of one of this coven's most powerful vampires."

"And who might that be?" she asked unimpressed with his behavior.

"Me." He whispered in her ear. "I'd say that's a pretty good offer, wouldn't you?"

Fed up with his harassment, Aiden elbows Kraven in the gut as hard as she can. The action brings the power hunger vampire to his knees. He looks up at Aiden, a look of hatred shinning in his ice blue eyes.

"Im sorry, Kraven. But I couldn't forgive myself if I betrayed them. Don't forget who Tatiana and I are. You seem to have forgotten your place. Goodnight, Kraven. You have my answer." And with those finally words, the Death Dealer exits the room in search of her sister.

"Foolish girl."

Aiden found Tatiana back up in her room. She had laughed when Aiden told her about the incident with the regent.

"So he tried to bribe you? The imbecile." She giggled.

"Egotistical bastard. What are you doing?"

Aiden had turned around to see Tatiana opening the large door0like windows to her room and walk out onto the snow-covered balcony. She stepped up onto the stone railing and looked over her shoulder at the youngling.

"Im going back to my pack. I need to talk to Lucian. If Kraven comes looking for me, tell him I went out for a walk or something believable." She said.

"Sure." Aiden nodded. "Check on Michael for me?"

Tatiana gave her a nod before jumping from the third story balcony and racing off into the night. Aiden ran to the edge to watch her go.

"Be careful."

…………………

there ya go my friends. Let me know what you think.


	4. The Past Is Gone, We Must Move On

It appears that a lot of people are yelling at me, asking when Lucian is going to show up. Well I'll have you know he's in this chapter. So be happy!

…………………………….

Michael sat on an old chair, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands. Sitting across from him on top of the smooth metallic surface of the operation table is Lucian. His legs dangled over the side as he considered the information brought to him by Raze and Michael.

"Kraven is unaware that it is Tatiana and Aiden who have committed the crimes?" Lucian asked in a low, husky voice while running his hands over the beard he's been growing.

Michael gave a shrug. "I don't think he does, but for all we know he's got his sights set on them."

"He must not find out. For if he does, there will be hell to pay." The lycan master commented.

Michael let out a frustrated sigh and began to drink his coffee. Lucian turned his head to the side and began to reminisce. Tatiana. He had known her before three months ago. He had known her many centuries ago, back when he was still a servant under Viktor's command. The first time he saw her was when he was still but a pup, around six or seven in human years. Markus had come to the castle on some urgent business and he had brought his daughter with him. Sonja and Tatiana had been friends for some odd years, but that evening was the first he'd ever known of the vampiress. Sonja had introduced him to her playmate and all three and become friends instantly. Tatiana, since that night, came to Viktor's estate whenever she could, although her visits were rare and far apart since her father had some unresolved issues with his former master. Tatiana had been one of the select few who knew of his secret marriage to Sonja. One of the few who had supported their love and unborn child.

The winter of his escape and Sonja's death was the last time he saw her. She was being held back by three of Viktor's guards, yelling and screaming about how there was nothing wrong with their union. He had silently thanked Markus for raising her to believe that lycans and vampires could co-exist in peace.

After he had fled his homeland and gone into hiding, he never saw her again. He never bothered to track her down and seek her help. In all honesty, he had forgotten about her for some time. Six centuries IS a long time after all. Until that fateful night three months ago when he ran across her, clad in black, the silver moon light dancing in her red highlighted hair. She had been the one to remember first. She reminded him of the games she, Sonja, and he had played as children. They spent the rest of the evening recalling memories and moments from the past as well as talking about their current lives. He had told her of his affiliations with Kraven, but he had severed those ties after seeing her again. It wasn't long after that that they had decided to move from friends to something more. At first it had been awkward for both of them, but they soon moved passed that. Lucian had made the decision that he needed to get over Sonja, but he could still seek his revenge upon her merciless father.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. Tatiana had broken down the door to the medical room. Michael jumped in surprise, which caused him to spill hot coffee over his legs.

"Fuck!" he screamed as the searing liquid came into contact with his body.

Lucian let a smile come across his features at Michael's reaction to the vampire's sudden appearance. He must learn to use his heightened senses.

"Am I to assume you've been informed of our current predicament?" she huffed out.

Lucian nodded. "I have."

"Well good. Then you should both know that Kraven now knows that Aiden and I have been frolicking around down here with you both." She spoke sarcastically.

"Shit." Both lycan males whispered simultaneously.

"But he hasn't learned that it's you two yet so that's one less thing to worry about."

"I suppose so." Lucian narrowed his eyes a little as he spoke and cocked his head to the side as he watched Tatiana bite her lower lip, hard enough for the skin to break and cause blood to seep out of the small wound. He remembered this to be a sign of there being something else on her mind. Usually something of vast importance.

"Michael, would you please leave us?" he asked the younger lycan.

The young doctor gave a nod before removing himself from the chair and exiting the room. Tatiana lowered her eyes, suddenly finding the grubby floor very interesting. Hopping down from his perch, Lucian strode over to his other half. Cupping her chin in his hand he forced her to meet his eyes.

"You know I know you better then that. You can't hide the fact that something is bothering you from me." He whispered soothingly at her.

She let out a sigh and looked away, a few tears forming within her eyes. Lucian's brow furred in concern.

"Tatiana, what's wrong?"

She suddenly broke into tears. Hugging Lucian, she buried her face within his chest and sobbed. Wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to rub her back, he began kissing her head and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. Some moments later, the tears stopped flowing. Tatiana looked up at Lucian, a certain light in her eyes. It was a mixture of love, fear, and… happiness? A little red flag went up inside the lycan's head. He had seen that look before…somewhere. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We have no matter of luck at all." She whispered.

Lucian gave her a confused look.

"First Kraven discovers what Aiden and I are up to, and then two nights ago…" she trailed off.

""Two nights ago" what?" he asked, slightly curious.

"Lucian…I'm pregnant."

Sonja! THAT'S where he'd seen that look before. Sonja had been wearing the same emotions in her eyes the night she told him he was to be a father. This couldn't be good. The last time a woman told him she was pregnant with his child she was burnt alive. What a cruel irony. Lucian began to wonder if he secretly enjoyed getting the Elders' daughters pregnant.

"Are you…positive about that?"

She gave him a look. "I took the damn test five times, I'm pretty damn sure that there's baby growing in my womb. And it's about two months old."

Happiness and fear weld up inside him. He was happy that Tatiana was with child and there might actually be a chance for this baby, but feared she might meet the same deadly end as Sonja.

"How do you plan to keep this hidden from Kraven?" he asked.

"I'll stay with the Coven until I can no longer hide my pregnancy. Then I'll come down here for the remaining months."

"Tati, there is once fatal flaw to that plan." Lucian said.

"What?"

"None of us down here know how to deliver a baby and we can't admit you into a hospital. The Coven will be crawling the streets by that time in search of you."

"Michael's a doctor, is he not? I'm sure we'll be able to count on him when the baby is ready to be born."

Lucian lowered his head in defeat. She had a point he had to admit. He looked up and smiled at her, which she returned. Their sentimental moment was disrupted when Raze knocked on the walls. Both looked over at the black lycan.

"It would appear some renegades from the pack have gone against you, Lucian." His voice shaking a bit.

"What!"

"They've gone to the train station. They're going to kill Amelia and the council."

"Oh no." Tatiana whispered in disbelief. "We have to try and stop them. Aiden will be heart broken if they succeed. Amelia is the only family she has left."

Both Aiden and Tatiana knew what the agreement between Lucian and Kraven had been, but once he and Tati had gotten together Lucian had called the orders off to the lycans and stopped all communication with the regent. It appears some of the lycans didn't agree with their leader's commands.

"When did they leave?" shouted the furious lycan.

"I'm afraid I only just heard of this, sir." Raze answered.

"Damnit!" Lucian punched the wall, creating a good-sized crater. "Then we are too late to bring this assault to an end."

"This means we might have to stay down here. Once Kraven knows Amelia and the council are dead, he'll come after us. More so he'll be hell bent on getting to me. I am the only one left who is older then he at the moment. I'm the only who can now officially control the Covens." Tatiana glanced worriedly between her lover and Raze.

"In order to kill you, Kraven would have to go through me first. And we have Michael." Spoke Lucian.

"But Michael's not a hybrid yet. And he's still so young. His powers are no match for Kraven and whatever number of corrupted members of the Coven he has behind him." Tatiana stated.

A thundering silence fell upon the three immortals. They stood there for a few moments when another lycan ran into the room.

"Lucian, sir, we have a problem at the entrance."

"What is it?"

"A vampire, sir. She's found the way in."

"She?" asked Tatiana.

"Yes, ma'am."

Tatiana rushes past the three lycan men and sprints to the entrance. She had a gut feeling on whom this vamparic intruder was.

…………………

There you go. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	5. You're What!

Okay everybody, here's the next chapter

………………………………

The soldier lycan leads Lucian and Raze to the entrance. When they arrive, the see a large number of wolves huddled around in a sloppy circle. Lucian pushes past them to the center to find Tatiana sitting on her knees, holding a grief-stricken Aiden. Aiden's body shook violently with sobs. He knew what this was about. Somehow, she had found out. He glanced around at his fellow werewolves.

"Alright, all of you! Get! Nothing good will come of you all standing there in silence." He commanded.

The lycans did as they were told and scattered. Michael soon appeared beside Aiden. Tatiana moves her kin into the young man's arms and stands.

"Michael, there is a spare room towards the back. Bring her there." Tatiana spoke softly.

Michael nodded and brought Aiden to a standing position and helped her to the room his relative mentioned. Tatiana began messaging her temples in aggravation. This is not what they needed right now. It seemed as if the Law of Murphy had trapped them all. Nothing was going right. First Kraven discovers the girls' secret, Tatiana's pregnancy, the traitorous group of lycans, and now the murders of Amelia and the council. What else could go wrong at this point?

Michael sat with his lover at the edge of the dirty mattress, trying his hardest to comfort the distressed vampire, but to no avail.

"Why would they kill her?" she choked out.

Aiden had told him how she discovered the corpses of Amelia and the council. She had gone to the train station to greet her aunt when she smelt blood. Upon entering the train, she had found their bodies torn apart and drained of the crimson liquid that allowed them to live. Amelia was beyond saving at that point. She had also been bitten by one of the lycans, her throat all but removed.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I don't have the answers you seek. My guess is that they didn't want to live in peace with the vampires so they tried to hit home."

"Well they didn't have to hit so fucking hard!" she screamed.

The young vampire continued to sob on his shoulder as he rubbed her back and let out a sigh. Things were not going according to plan.

An hour had pasted before Aiden settled down. She and Michael were currently watching one of the lycan sparring rounds. They hadn't seen Tatiana or Lucian since Aiden's grand entrance. Ten matches later, the two immortals began to grow tired of the wrestling lycans. A thought suddenly struck Aiden.

"What time is it, Michael?"

He looked down at his watch. "Almost five. Why?"

Aiden gave him a look. "Why? Because if Tati and I don't return soon Kraven will suspect us of doing god only knows what! And the fucking SUN is about to rise!" her voice echoed off the empty walls.

Aiden took off in search of her friend. It didn't take her long to find the two. Much like Tatiana had done to her and Michael, Aiden burst into their makeshift bedroom while they made love. But unlike her and Michael, they didn't stop. Aiden began to wonder if they were used to being interrupted like this. Turning her back to them she began throwing out her concerns.

"Tatiana! It's almost sunrise! We have to leave, NOW!" she yelled over their sounds of pleasure.

Tatiana stopped for only a moment to look at her fellow vampire.

"I don't plan on leaving." She replied.

At this, Aiden turned around to stare at her with wide eyes. "What!"

"I'm staying here, Aiden."

"But why?" she asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." Came Tatiana's blunt reply.

"You're WHAT!" the younger screamed.

"I'm pregnant! And if Kraven finds out, he'll kill me on the spot. So go before the sun rises…and don't tell that bastard anything." She explained.

All Aiden could do was nod her head before closing the door and leaving.

"I hope she'll be alright without me…"

………………………

there ya go people. I hope you enjoy it.


	6. I'll Kill Them

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy.

………………………………….

Michael led Aiden back to the surface. The mansion wasn't too far off from the subway. Aiden turned her eyes to the east. The horizon was tinted pink with the beginnings of the rising sun and they hadn't even made it a quarter of the way to Ordogaz.

"Michael!" she shouted.

He looked at her to find her pointing to the sky. Following her finger he saw what had her spooked.

"Shit." He muttered. "C'mon!"

Michael takes a hold of her hand and starts running to the nearest building, which happens to be an abandoned bookstore. Ripping off a few of the boards nailed to the entrance, the two enter. Since it was in the poorer part of the city, they didn't fear any one would try to follow them in. Aiden hunched over and tried to avoid the few dust littered beams of sunlight poking in through the crakes and holes.

The vampire ducked behind a case of poetry while Michael ran off to see if he could find a back room or basement. Aiden tried to make herself as small as possible once the sun's rays began pushing dangerously past the spaces between the books, obtaining a small burn on her right cheek. She laid down flat on her stomach and preyed that Michael would come through. It wasn't long before she felt his jacket wrap around her frame. Standing up, she followed him to the far end of the store were an open door awaited her. Aiden ran inside, thankful for the sanctuary. Michael followed close behind and closed the door. Once inside, he looked at her.

"We'll wait out the sun in here. Are you alright?" he asked turning her head so he could look at the scorched skin.

"It's nothing, really. It'll heal quickly." Aiden tried to reassure him, but by the look in his eyes she knew he didn't believe her. Michael had still yet to learn the powers of immortality and still clung to what little left of a human he had inside him. It was touching, but a bother at times.

Michael was, of course, skeptical of Aiden's proclamation but soon found himself swallowing his words when he saw the skin smooth itself out and no trace of the burn was left.

"See? No problem." She gave him a gentle kiss.

Back in the underworld, Lucian lay on Tatiana's thigh. Both had gotten dressed and were discussing the circumstances at hand. Tatiana ran her hand through a thick lock of his knotted hair. She gave a frown. She'd have to brush it out later. Lucian grabbed her hand and brought it down before his mouth and planted a loving kiss on it.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you simply stayed down here."

"It would, but I'm afraid I can't, my love. Do you think it would not be suspicious if the daughter of Markus Corvinus suddenly disappeared for about a year? Those still loyal to my family would raise all of hell to get me back. Besides, in light of our current predicament it would prove beneficial to us if I awoke my father from his slumber. He has slept too long, I fear." She whispered.

Lucian sat up. He placed his arms atop his knees and let his hands hang before turning to look at Tatiana.

"Are you sure it's wise to return to the Coven? You said it yourself, Kraven will be after you." He reminded her.

Tatiana chewed this over for a bit before replying.

"True, but I can handle myself. I've managed to survive a millennium with that bastard. And with Aiden's help the Awakening will go much faster."

"Yes, but she doesn't know how to prepare an Awakening or run one."

"But I do. I can instruct her. Lucian you worry to much."

"No, I am worrying the exact amount! My last wife and child, as you may recall, were burnt at the stake like witches in Salem! Tati, I do not wish the same fate to befall you and our child nor do I wish it upon Aiden or Michael. I fear for your safety and if you're at Ordogaz, out of my sight, I can't protect you." He cupped Tatiana's face in his hands as he spoke to her.

She could see in his eyes the levels of love he had for her and it touched her heart.

"Do not fear. Fate will smile upon us."

Lucian couldn't help but smile. Her optimism was encouraging, and it brought back some of his spunk as that smile turned itself into a playful smirk.

"Are you sure I won't get into trouble with your father?" he asked, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Tatiana's brow furred in confusion. "For what?"

"For this." He said as he rubbed Tatiana's stomach lovingly. She gave a small laugh.

"Of course not. If I know my father, he'll be doing back-flips when he's told the news."

Kraven paced angrily up and down his study, the heels of his dress shoes thumping aggressively against the floorboards. Erika stood in front of his desk, hands clumped behind her back and a smug smirk on he face. Kraven looked over at the blonde vampire, his anger piercing her soul and fueling her own.

"Are you sure you saw them leave?" he hissed.

"With my own two eyes." Erika cooed seductively.

The regent punched the wall, hitting a picture and causing it to fall to the floor while a few shards of glass embedded themselves into his knuckles. Erika saw the blood trickle down his pale hand. Her eyes became dilated as she felt her arousal grow.

"I would never dream of disobeying you the way they do." Her voice was barely auditable.

"I know, now leave me!" Kraven yelled.

The vampiress snapped to attention and sprinted out, for she knew he would remove her head if she didn't. Kraven sat in his chair and gazed out the frosty window at the dancing snow. He slowly began removing the fragments of glass from his skin.

"I'll kill them."

…………………………

So? Is it any good? Erika and Kraven will be playing MAJOR roles in the second half of this story, provided that you guys want to read the second half.


	7. Rapping At The Chamber Door

It felt like ages before the sun finally set. Michael and Aiden, deciding that they had a better shot at getting to Ordogaz faster then Tatiana, duck behind varies shrubs in order to get to the mansion's secret entrance. The small passage way was well hidden. Aiden searched the back gardens for a specific tree.

"A tree?" Michael questioned wondering about her sanity.

"Yes. A hollow tree. The only way to get in is to knock on the trunk and one of the branches will lift up. Underneath it will be a security box. Punch in the correct code and VOILA! You're in." she explained. "The only problem comes when you want to find it. It blends in so well…"

Michael's facial expression changed from one of confusion to one of awe at the sophistication of the vampire world. Aiden, currently, was gently rapping on the bark of a giant willow tree. By the deep frown etched in her features it was not the tree she was looking for.

"And where in the mansion does this passage way lead?" he asked as his lover moved on to an oak.

"Conveniently, the very place we want to go. The Elders' Tomb."

Once again, not the right tree. In frustration Aiden roughly kicked the trunk, which caused a branch to fly up and smack her under the chin. She fell backwards onto her but and glared up angrily at the flora as Michael tried to stifle his laugh. Letting a small growl escape her, she stood up and pushed in the code. Michael was soon silenced as a section of the moss covered trunk sank below the earth. There, behind the fake bark, was a spiraling staircase that went down deeper into the earth's core each step had black lights built into them so the visitor could see.

"Impressive."

Aiden smiled and escorted him down into the tomb; the door returning to its rightful place after Michael crossed the threshold. Five minutes passed before they found themselves standing in the dimly lit room. Returning the large throne, which is where they entered, to its original position, they get to work. Trotting over to the large circular décor resting to the throne's right side, Aiden kneeled. Placing her fingers in the corresponding sockets, she turns the handle. The turning of un-used mechanical objects is heard as the door opens and the coffin containing the dried body of Markus raises to the surface. A cold sweet came upon Michael's brow.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked uncertain.

"For the most part. Tati explained to me, once, how the Awakening ceremonies are conducting." She replied while bringing the casket to a horizontal position. "I think I remember how to do this."

He brought his hand to his face and dragged it down. He knew it was going to take a miracle to get Markus up and about.

"So you're basically fucked cause you didn't fully pay attention in "How to Prepare an Awakening 101"?" he asked sarcastically.

She made a face. "No, we are not completely screwed over. I remember that I have to bring the casket to a horizontal position, which I have done as you can see." She exaggerated her work with her arms like a showgirl showing of an elaborate prize. "And we have to bring this little contraption down so it hovers above the mouth, like so." She lowers the bit to prove her point.

Michael arched an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"We give him blood."

At this she lifts her leg so it's resting atop the side of the coffin. Quickly she removes the dagger hidden within her bootstraps. Her foot is returned to the ground as she pushes up the leather protecting her left wrist. She slashes it. Turning her hand over so the blood goes into the bit and into Markus' mouth, she turns to Michael.

"There should be blood packets and I.V.s in that back room. We'll need to hook him up to those."

Michael nods and goes to get the required equipment.

Kraven, having figured out where the missing vampiresses were, set off for the underworld. He his greeted by Lucian who, strolls in with a sour look upon his face.

"What are you doing back here?" asked the lycan master.

"Where are they!" was Kraven's response.

Lucian, being who he is, decides to play with his prey for a bit. He arches his eyebrows and gives a blank look at the regent. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're prattling on about, cousin."

Kraven's rage grew. He grabs the smaller man by his coat collar and brings him in close. "Don't give me your bullshit! You know damn well what I'm talking about. Now where the fuck are Aiden and Tatiana!"

"I'm quite sure I don't know who you are referring to. I've never heard of these people. Perhaps you've been stuffed up in that mansion surrounded by your orgies for too long. You're starting to create women inside your head." Lucian gave an amused smirk as Kraven's face tinted red with resentment.

"Don't fuck with me, Lucian! Now where are they? I know you're hiding them!"

"Calm yourself, cousin. I assure you, there were never any women with those names here. Now will you put me down, please?" his smirk turned itself into a sarcastic smile at that last statement.

Kraven throws him back about half a foot before pointing an accusing finger at him. "If I find out that you've been hiding them, there will be hell to pay."

And with those final words, the irate vampire turned on his heels and stormed out. Lucian stood there a moment longer, the smile still dancing across his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure enter the room. Pierce, one of the solider lycans.

"Report."

"All of the renegades have been killed, sir." He said will lowering his head slightly.

"Very good. Have a couple scouts keep a watchful eye over Kraven. I fear he is learning to much for our liking."

"Yes, sir."

With Michael's help Aiden was able to set up the blood packs and tubes. She had Michael inject the needles since he knew better then she where they veins were and which ones to place them in. once they had Markus all hooked up, they sat in silent anticipation for his revival.

"How long will this take?"

Aiden shook her head. "I wish I knew."

Tatiana had abandoned the subway tunnels almost fifteen minutes before Kraven arrived. Unlike her companions, she entered Ordogaz through the front gate and headed for the Elders' Tomb. Kahn stopped her only once, about halfway to her destination.

"Where have you been?" he asked concerned.

"Here. Why?"

Her answer threw him aback for a moment, but he continued. "Kraven sent for you and Aiden earlier and neither of you followed his orders. Plus Erika said she saw you two leave the grounds."

"Kahn, when have Aiden or I EVER listened to Kraven? And Erika probably just said she saw us leave to give herself some brownie points. We all know how much she wants to get into Kraven's pants. Good night, Kahn."

And with that she took off. No sooner had she gone did the devil himself burst open the doors. Poor Kahn, who was startled at the sudden sound, jumped back when he saw the livid face upon the regent's features.

"I know they're here. Where the hell are they!"

"I-I just spoke with Tatiana, sir. I'm not sure where Aiden is at." He stuttered.

"Where did she go?"

Kahn points Kraven in the direction Tatiana just left in…the Elders' Tomb. Kraven's face fell as sudden realization came crashing upon him like an ocean wave. He took off running.

Markus, who had regained about one third of his strength back, had gone into the back room for another blood packet when Tatiana enters the chamber. Aiden and Michael, not knowing it's her, go into a defensive position. Aiden draws her two semis and points them at the intruder while Michael starts to half transform. Tatiana throws her arms up hostage style.

"Woah! Hold fire!" the elder female shouts.

Aiden returns her guns to their holsters and drops her head in relief, letting out a sigh. The feral eyes of Michael returned to their original green color and his elongated nails go back to their previous shorter length.

"I thought you were staying with the pack." Came Aiden's question-like statement.

"I will if I have to. When did you two get here?"

"Almost a half hour ago." Michael answered.

The three immortals turn to the large door when a loud banging and the voice of Kraven is heard. It echoes off the walls as he screams Tatiana's name. Aiden turns to the lycan standing behind her.

"Hide!" she yells.

Michael looks around and decides his best chance is to follow the vampire Elder into the storage room. Once they are sure Michael is safe, the two females face the door, and soon Kraven, alone.

……………………

wow! This story is almost over. There might be about two more chapters before the second half goes up. I know there's at least one person who wants to read it, but let me know if you guys are truly interested in what happens with the Corvinus family.


	8. Markus Returns

Holy crap. I haven't updated this thing in FOREVER :dodges various objects thrown at her: I'm sorry to all of you who are still reading this and or are waiting for me to get my butt in gear and finish it. I've been busy. Just graduated! Plus working and all...

………………………….

The irate vampire manages to pry open the large chamber doors and shove himself through the opening. His normally well groomed hair is completely disheveled and the satin blouse had more wrinkles then a bulldog. Long, glistening fangs were staring at them as the healed bottoms of his dress shoes clicked against the marble flooring.

"Where the hell have you two been?" his voice was eerily calm as he spoke.

Tatiana stood tall and defiant as she answered, "Down here, visiting my father."

"You want me to believe that the both of you have been down here for almost TWO DAYS visiting someone who isn't even awake? Now, Tatiana, surely you can make up a better lie then that. Both of you, come with me, we need to have a long talk."

Kraven snatches both their wrists so tightly that both let out a yip of pain from the bone crushing strength. A raspy, almost sandpaper rough voice reverberates off the empty walls, sending a bolt of fear up and down the male vampire's back. Kraven freezes on the spot, and slowly glances over his shoulder. There, half-limping from his lack of strength, stood Markus. His frigid stare left Kraven motionless as he took a seat on the throne.

"Release my daughter, Kraven. Do as I say!"

Almost instantly he frees the two women. Aiden bows out of respect for her elder, while Kraven, who's regained some of his wits, does so out of fear. Tatiana runs to the throne and embraces the father she had not seen in two centuries. Markus' expression softens at the sight of his child, but quickly returns to it's stone cold mask when he addresses the regent.

"Aiden has shown me what has been going on while I slumbered, Kraven, and I am not pleased with what I see. They make me question just where your loyalties lie. Now do you have any explanation for your behavior?" Markus rested his narrow chin atop one of his bony hands and eyed the regent with great interest.

Kraven avoided the elder's eyes, decided that the floor was far more friendlier then the powerful vampire before him. He could feel the cold sweat inching it's way down the back of his neck as he wrung his hands together.

"No, my lord."

"Leave us!"

Kraven half runs from the room, fearing for his life. Tatiana disappears behind the throne to fetch Michael while Markus beckons Aiden to come closer.

"Now, child, tell me just what has happened."

Aiden furred her brow in confusion. "Didn't you receive my memories?"

"Images alone cannot inform me of all I need to know, child. You are not old enough to process your thoughts and memories into coherent information just yet."

Tatiana returns with Michael following closely behind her. Aiden and Tati explain to Markus that Kraven had been planning to overthrow the elders and take over the covenants and of Michael's true blood line, that he is s descendant of Alexander. Markus soon recovers his strength as the three younger immortals tell the tale of the past few months.

Markus stroked the ends of his small red beard, his eyes down cast in thought. A deep, drawn out sigh emitted from his nose as he stood.

"It seems that I have slept too long. Let us go to the wolf pack, perhaps we may reach an agreement that shall end this millennium long war."

……………………..


End file.
